The subject application is generally directed to generation of customized cards, and more particularly to customized cards wherein a gift value is associated with the card such that a recipient immediately receives it.
It is customary to give gifts on many occasions, such as birthdays, lifetime milestones, or holidays. Traditionally, gifts are accompanied by a greeting card which is directed to the person and the event. Often, particularly when greeting cards are being sent via the mail or when a particular gift item is not purchased, a card will be given along with a monetary gift, in the form of cash or a check. More recently, many retail establishments will also sell gift cards for set or selected values. Gift cards can be used like money at associated establishments. Gift cards are more limited in scope than cash or checks, but add an element of personalization to a gift.
Early gift cards were in the form of gift certificates for which a value was pre-paid and written on the certificate. An establishment would typically make a record of each certificate and its associated value in the event a certificate was lost, or to prevent counterfeiting or other fraudulent misuse. More recently, gift cards are handled like a credit card, having a similar size and shape. Once procured, a purchaser provides cash or credit information, and a corresponding value is placed on a magnetic strip on the gift card.
Modern day gift cards have advantages to purchasers insofar as they can be obtained in many different values for use in many or varied locations, such as with a pre-paid credit card. Merchants like gift cards insofar as they are relatively immune from fraud and tampering. Their similarity to credit cards allows for existing point-of-sale equipment to handle charges against their value to be made easily. In addition, any lost cards, or unused value results in “slippage” wherein there is pure profit to the issuer. Finally, many gift cards lose all or some value if not redeemed in a set period of time.
Like cash and checks, gift cards, including gift certificates, are typically coupled with a greeting card to commemorate an event associated with the gift. It is still incumbent on a giver to purchase a card, obtain a gift card of a selected amount, and give or mail it to the recipient. While some gift cards may come with holders into which the card may be inserted, these are often non-descript as to an occasion associated with the gift or otherwise relatively austere and impersonal. Whether given with a card or with a holder, there is still time and expense associated with producing a typical gift card, such as one having a magnetic strip, and preparing the card and gift for mailing.
Custom card kiosks are becoming more common. In such systems, a user can go to a screen and select and personalize a greeting card. Once completed to satisfaction, a completed card design is available to be printed. Once printed, it can be signed and mailed or otherwise given to an intended recipient. Conventionally, custom design cards, such as from a kiosk, are used in the same way as off-the-shelf cards.